<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Night by Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330004">Wedding Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Life AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Wedding, Sex, Sharing a Bed, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding was simple, a minimalist frame accentuated the beauty of a photograph and the wedding itself accentuated the beauty of their love. A cozy, intimate event that guaranteed tons of everlasting memories with every single guest, but specially for themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Life AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first one shot on drst fandom, i hoped it turn out alright. As I put Tsuksa as an ex on another fic, there was a need in me to put them happy together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When you trip over love, it’s easy to get up. But when you fall in love, it’s impossible to stand again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The wedding was simple, a minimalist frame accentuated the beauty of a photograph and the wedding itself accentuated the beauty of their love. A cozy, intimate event that guaranteed tons of everlasting memories with every single guest, but specially for themselves.</p><p>It was mid September, an autumn day where the foliage above could be the couple’s infinite dreams of scarlet and gold, playful in the soft light, colors ignited for all who care to see.</p><p>A playful ceremony sign welcomed the guests at the entrance: <em>Come as you are, stay as long as you can, we’re all family now.</em></p><p>Rows of beautifully arranged black chairs with a white bowtie on the back, whispers could be heard, laughs of joy and chatting excitement. Down white petals line up the aisle, at the end the groom waited patiently under the wooden arch, right beside a living tree decorated with lights and vine balls hanging down, lighted candles all around him, foliage, bright blooms and dried fall leaves; a rustic wedding arch placed in buckets full of fall foliage and greenery.</p><p>The wind was softly playing with Tsukasa’s long ponytail, he was wearing a  three piece black suit, single-breasted jacket with jetted pockets and three platinum buttons, a classic style with peak lapel, the edges pointing upwards towards the shoulder area, underneath a grey waistcoat and a dobby black shirt with lion shape cufflinks and a seven-fold dark tie to complete the mouth gaping look.</p><p>The processional music started playing, everyone got silent as they stand up, all eyes to the other side of the aisle, the bridesmaids made their entrance, holding the flowers as it they were joy fashioned not delicate petals, Kohaku was giggling with nervousness, followed by Yuzuriha who was weeping tears of happiness.</p><p>In mere seconds, all eyes were on him. The perfect groom, smooth pale skin, crimson hypnotic eyes, white-blonde hair tipped green with brush-like spikes and his two characteristic locks of hair draping over his pretty face. A creamy white suit with a slim fit vintage swallow-tailed long jacket, an ivory shirt with silver space shift cufflinks, a navy blue bow tie and shiny oxford shoes; he was shyly holding the perfect bouquet recipe: peach and lemon garden roses, cinnamon spice roses, dahlia orchids and pepper tree berries.</p><p>Senku stood next to his beloved under the beautiful autumn arch. Wedding vows were exchange.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beloved all of our days, beloved from the first newborn rays of sunshine to the first cascade of stars in the sweet ebony dark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa said his vows first. “As I promise always to be true, I promise myself to you.” He was holding the blonde’s soft hands. “I promise to hold our love as an everlasting love.” He kissed his hand, eyes never daring to look away from his groom.</p><p>Senku sighed, cheeks puffy red, ruby eyes melting from love. It was embarrassing to said romantic things in front of their guests and friends, but for his groom he’ll do it now and a thousand times more. “No words can possibly express the vow that I give to you now.” Byakuya was crying tears of joy while filming the loving ceremony right in front of his eyes. “It is a loving part of myself that I place in your care as we join together.”</p><p>“I vow to kiss you every day, as we do today.” Tsukasa held again his love’s hand and kissed it softly. “With love and devotion, that each kiss we share from now, will be a sweet remembrance of our wedding vows.”</p><p>“I’ll cling to you so tight that nothing and no one’ll ever tear us apart.” Their eyes were meeting and Senku only thought of how much he wanted to hold him. “Every atom of me and every atom of you, will cling together forever.”</p><p>Hyoga approached the couple and hand them each a golden ring, it was the solid representation of their vows and promises towards one another, they signify to the world that their hearts belong to each other. </p><p>Tsukasa held his ring first. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and faithfulness.” He was sliding it on Senku’s long skinny finger. “As I place it on, I commit my heart and soul to you, and wear this ring every day as a caring reminder of the vows our hearts spoke today.”</p><p>“I will forever wear this ring.” Senku was admiring the gold shinning around his finger, his heart was pumping with sweet desire. “It’s a wonderful sign of my commitment to you.” He took his ring and held the brunette’s strong and calloused hand. “I give you this ring to wear proudly with love and joy. As the circumference of this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.”</p><p>“By the love that has brought you here today and by the vows that you pledge, it is my great pleasure and with the power vested in my by the Attorney General of Japan, that I now pronounce you duly married.”</p><p>The place buzzed with excitement, there was the scraping of chairs as the guests got up for a standing ovation for the happy couple that were now sharing their first kiss as husbands.</p><p>Tsukasa lowered his face and their lips met, the moment that Senku dreamed for so long was finally here, the brunette placed his hand on the blonde’s waist and drew him closer deepening the kiss; in that closeness their hearts were beating as one. Senku reach up and let his arms hang softly around his husband’s neck.</p><p> As their lips drift apart for the necessity of air to their lungs Tsukasa whispered softly “As your now husband, I am yours, and I tenderly deliver you my heart.”</p><p>The blonde felt shivers down his spine, everything was so perfect, like a dream come true; their friends and guests continue cheering for their love, their promise and their unison.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                      °°°</p><p> </p><p>A room in a hotel nearby was arranged for them after the reception.</p><p>Their first dance was perfect, Tsukasa hold him in his arms and twirled him around in a circle, it was a romantic dance move that even though it didn’t look graceful, it showed they were having the time of their lives.</p><p>The brunette had a firm grip on Senku and dip him backwards as their dance continue, Taiju and Yuzuriha were crying, overjoyed that their best friend was now sharing his life with an extraordinary man, Byakuya was a proud father that now had gained another son.</p><p>The couple were holding each other close as they sway to the music, they didn’t do anything more while their first dance was ending, all eyes on them. When Senku smiled, Tsukasa felt invincible as his hands were wrapping around his tiny waist; the hazel and the ruby were locked within each other, like they could see galaxies instead of just pupils.</p><p>Now they were laying on the comfy mattress, clothes were flying around as they seek intimacy, their need of feeling each other’s bare skin was driving them nuts. They were exhausted from all the wedding preparations and reception, but it was their time, a special time when the consummate of the marriage would set the deal.</p><p>“You are beautiful.” Tsukasa said as he was admiring his now husband’s perfect body, his light faced up as he noticed Senku was wearing a pearl white embroidered mesh thong panty, he touched the fibers of the delicate underwear and felt the blonde’s sudden shudder at the contact, his member was slowly awakening. “Is this a special gift for me?”</p><p>“Shut up.” They swap lingering looks and the blonde subtly nodded as his face had a hint of roses, that peek of champagne pink. “Kiss me.” Senku said and his husband obliged.</p><p>As soon as their lips touched, the brunette kissed him with love and fanaticism, the blonde opened his mouth and invite the other’s tongue inside. His insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending wild tremors along the nerves of his whole body as the excitement of the night was taking over.</p><p>Senku’s mouth tasted like cake, flowers and wine, it was exquisite, Tsukasa’s tongue was exploring the blonde’s mouth; they were breathless. The sound of wet kisses was invading the room, the blonde’s tongue was circling the surrounding areas of his husband’s lips, winding his fingers on his husband’s long brown locks; Tsukasa took him by the waist and pulled him towards his body, intensifying more their tongue’s encounter, they were furiously kissing.</p><p>Senku sat over the brunette’s lap and was rubbing his throbbing erection, arms around his lover’s neck, kissing him deeply like never before. Senku was moaning, eyes wide shut, something was burning on his chest and a strange tingle was running on his body.</p><p>“Tsukasa…” The blonde whispered in the middle of the kiss, the strong arms of his husband were caressing him with such softness, dedication and passion; their lust and smells were mixing and dizzying Senku’s mind.  It was too much.</p><p>The kiss was a special place, they have found their heaven, where their souls were bathed in a truth of such a joy to be finally together, their first step in being together for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Tsukasa lay his husband down on the mattress, slowly removing his delicate thong and tossing it aside; the room smelled like blooming roses intermingling with the outlandish aroma of charcoal flames and cinnamon.</p><p>There was nothing more bewitching than Senku’s naked form, his white skin slowly turning pinkish, his cherry nipples pointing out with the slight poke of Tsukasa’s thumb, gently pinching them and his pretty thighs that make him shiver in ecstasies by a simple touch.</p><p>The brunette knew every sensitive spot on that precious body, so soft, so warm, so responsive to his touch; everything about him was natural and Tsukasa love it, love him. As soon as his hand was upon Senku’s skin, their kisses change, deeper and more sensual, both bodies looking to anchor in each other.</p><p>They took a break, a string of saliva unifying their lips, even though they forget, they needed air to live. The crimson eyes were intensified with excitement, his lips were red and swollen and his hair was starting to come down.</p><p>“I want you.” He purred on his husband’s ear, both their dicks were hard, but Tsukasa wanted to continue arousing him, exploring him and savour him. Senku’s lips were so addictive.,</p><p>The brunette held Senku’s face with both hands and deepened in yet another intense kiss; there was something unique in all the world about their kiss, and that was that they loved one another down to their bones, a sacred bridge between their minds, two souls, two bodies.</p><p>“Don’t ever leave me.” Senku whispered.</p><p>“That never crossed my mind.” The brunette gently nibbled his husband’s bottom lip and was rewarded with the blonde’s expression of aesthetic delight. Tsukasa let his tongue inside once more, burning in his mind every slight second, his tongue plunged like some sea snake into Senku’s gaping mouth, it was overpowering his senses; love is our sixth sense, weightless, timeless, free of the rules of physics and mathematics, godly in every way.</p><p>They kept kissing, shifting and turning on the bed, Tsukasa’s hands slid down the lover’s neck, gently squeezing his throat with his thumbs, Senku threw his head back and then again both felt the pressure of their lips against each other, softly caressing every swollen inch. His strong hands came down to the blonde’s shoulders, pinching one pink nipple on their travel, brushed his arms and landed them on his lower back; Senku felt chills of panic and pleasure, he tried to press against him, and Tsukasa bit his lip. .</p><p>The brunette paused to gasp for air, letting Senku moan freely. “I love cherries.” He said with a devilish smile and suck the pretty lonely nipple; the blonde’s body was being consumed by an unstoppable fire that he gladly would let himself be burned into ashes.  </p><p>“Tsukasa…” he kept moaning.</p><p>The brunette was delighted, he married the blonde with his eyes and soul that night he met him on the university campus. “I married you with my heart and every future dream, and now I married you with my body to make everything come true.” He continued kissing his lover’s abdomen, going down slowly, taking his time in observing Senku’s aching moves.</p><p>He caressed his thighs and spread his legs wide open, Senku gasped at the sudden intromission. “I love you so much.”</p><p>The blonde had one arm over his eyes, cheeks burn red. “I love you 10 billion percent more.”</p><p>“You are my husband.” He was wrapping his fingers around Senku’s erect penis. “My life.” He licked the top and the blonde couldn’t control his moans. “My everything.”  His tongue gave a long and hard lick, tracing the entire surface. “And I vow to love you truly and deeply.” He didn’t give Senku an opportunity to answer, Tsukasa opened his mouth and took him all in, hand cupping his balls, occasionally giving them a squeeze.</p><p>Senku lost it, the sensation was stronger, pure pleasure was coming out of his mouth as breathing was turning difficult and Tsukasa could feel the intensity shimmer on his husband’s sweaty body. He kept moving his tongue in circles, occasionally sucking the head, grabbing fiercely his hips. “I want to see your eyes.” The blonde whimpered at the request. “Your eyes.”</p><p>The blonde removed the arm and gazed tenderly at the toffee nut’s melting eyes, when Senku looked at him it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs; the world stopped and they were alone wandering the earth together.</p><p>Senku whined at the feeling of Tsukasa’s finger making it’s way on his throbbing hole. “I love you.” It was hardly audible; the moans were stopping him in saying it louder.</p><p>The brunette was massaging him, feeling how his lovely sore muscles were waiting for the big price, it was a special addiction, a natural necessity, their secret language of expressing their love. Even though they had sex before, this wedding night was the time that marked they were mating for life and becoming one in all eternity.</p><p>“As your husband.” Senku moaned at the intromission of a second finger, Tsukasa was opening him up, he was feeling every drop of precum slipping out as a pressure was building up inside him. “I would cherish you as long as we both shall live.” Those words were so kind, and special; this what loving was, a story that was just beginning without a possible end.</p><p>For so long, Senku had longed for it and now he couldn’t believe he had what made him feel so complete, a wonderful man by his side, in sickness and in health from this day forward, Tsukasa would be the only one in his heart and soul as they ought that night to be together as one.</p><p>Tsukasa leaned forward and kiss him gently, caressing his puffed cheeks. “I’m so hard for you.”</p><p>“Then fuck me.”</p><p>The brunette continue teasing the very relaxed and wet hole, Senku whine loudly at the sensation of those two perfect fingers making their way through, he tried to move his hips in an agonizing dread of feeling more. Tsukasa’s fingers were experienced, they knew Senku’s body so well, twisting and pushing in; his other hand was jerking him off with a gently but banal up-and-down technique.</p><p>A pressure was bubbling inside Senku and suddenly he saw stars, in very direction there was a star, he tilt his head, gazing upward, mouth wide open, string of saliva dripping, red eyes more open than they could be in the fullness of day and night; he wasn’t looking at one star, he somehow was seeing them all at once.</p><p>Tsukasa lean down to lick every stripe of his pearl white semen, he smiled slightly as he did, their eyes were now meeting. “I love to touch you.”</p><p>Senku’s ribcage was rising and falling, the night was so quiet that his husband could hear each breath with ease, a smiled peeked onto his face; he was looking for the words to express himself but his brain was releasing different hormones that were making him feel happy and sleepy.</p><p>In their wedding night Tsukasa wouldn’t allow for Senku to slow down, so in a quick movement he swung the blonde’s legs over his shoulders in an upward angle holding his hard cock as he was guiding it into the pulsating hole.</p><p>Senku threw his head back while panting for air, a shallow breathing, a sign that his husband was giving their absolute all and he was loving every second of it.</p><p>“You’re so tight.” Tsukasa grunted, letting himself sink in and for Senku to get used to his cock before moving. The blonde’s insides felt warm and comforting.</p><p>Senku’s body was melting over the sheets, like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl. “Move.” He commanded.</p><p>It was an order that his husband gladly do. Tsukasa started thrusting painfully slow into the needed cavity, Senku was grabbing desperate the sheets, the feeling was amazing, intense and stronger than ever. In and out, in and out; the blonde was moaning with every sense of Tsukasa’s tip dipping inside him and shallowing breathing when the cock slide out. </p><p>“Please…”</p><p>The hazel eyes were looking at him tenderly.</p><p>“Please, move faster.”</p><p>Tsukasa grinned at the begging, his husband sure looked cute when feeling desperate, but who was he to deny him the needed attention? He lowered the blonde’s legs and quickly sat him on his lap.</p><p>“If you want it faster, you can take the lead.”</p><p>Senku’s face was deep red from embarrassment, he held Tsukasa by the shoulders and began riding him, up and down, up and down; moaning desperate with each thrust; Tsukasa was sucking him on random parts of his body, slowly moving his tongue across the blonde’s neck, chest and nipples; licking and sucking the life out of him.</p><p>“So good.” Senku cried in ecstasy.</p><p>“I cherish you.” Tsukasa kiss him on the lips. “I want to spend a lifetime with you.” A kiss on the neck. “I worship you.” A kiss on his shoulder. “I need you by my side.” He grabbed his husband’s hips and began lifting him, helping him trust harder and taking control on increasing the speed.</p><p>Senku almost lost balance and held onto the brunette, in a needed embrace, moans running wild out of his lovely lips. The tightness of the blonde’s hole was making Tsukasa crazy, it was like almost touching heaven; he got a hold of his lover’s hair and furiously meet him in a draining soul kiss; a merciless pounding of their skins could be heard in every corner of their room and the stars were once again showing themselves on the crimson’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meeting you was a fate, being your friend, a choice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And falling in love, was bound to happen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you!!” Senku screamed as Tsukasa hit his prostate, knowing he was on the verge of his second orgasm.</p><p>“Show me your loving eyes.” Some stars are bigger than others, showing they are the king of star. The two stars that Tsukasa was looking into, were shiny crimson and brighter than any star on the sky that wonderful night.</p><p>Tsukasa closed an instant his eyes, feeling himself closer to the edge, never dropping speed on the constant pounding, he grabbed Senku’s neglected cock and began pumping it firmly.</p><p>The blonde was losing it, was entering and masturbating him shamelessly, he could only kiss him again to mutter the impending moans that expressed his infinite heat; making eye contact and letting go of his inhibitions was so erotic, lubricious and specially exciting.</p><p>“Come inside me.” Senku felt like in any moment he would pass out.</p><p>Isn’t it funny that if the blonde had made a different decision, he wouldn’t be here now? He wouldn’t be married to the love of his life, his fate would’ve been written in a different ink; he was grateful of choosing that university, choosing to attend the welcoming party and choosing his great group of friends; all that lead him to a perfect universe with Tsukasa by his side forever, he was now complete.</p><p>Tsukasa grunted as his seed was spilling and filling his husband’s hole; that movement provoke Senku’s orgasm to finish building up, mind going blank as he moaned like crazy, staining with white the brunette’s strong chest.  </p><p>“I love you.” The brunette gasped while letting himself fall down to the bed with Senku stilled attach to him, both facing each other as they tried to catch their breath; he began kissing his forehead.</p><p>“That was so intense.” The blonde said as he was feeling the remains of sparks of pleasure running wild around his skin.</p><p>Tsukasa was combing the blonde fall down hair, framing beautifully his face as he gently pulled out, Senku whimped by the feeling of emptiness and placed his hand over his husband’s cheek.</p><p>“It was perfect.” After their wedding night, both understand why they say love is magic, it’s a gift from the universe, a sweet addiction to the man they were born to find.</p><p>Senku got closed and pressed their lips together in an eternally loving kiss, it was sweet and charming, pleasant to their souls. “Now you’re stuck with me forever.” The blonde teased playfully as he showed his right hand with a golden ring shiner than every star on the sky.</p><p>They will remember tonight for its beginning of always.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsym for reading it, I hoped it left you warm and fuzzy inside. I had a ton of fun writing it and think is a great practice for sex scenes in latter fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>